


Some days are better than others.

by ryuuri



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuuri/pseuds/ryuuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey Lakritzwolf,</p><p>Heard you needed a little cheering up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some days are better than others.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lakritzwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unintended Consequences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810382) by [Lakritzwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/pseuds/Lakritzwolf). 



[](http://s44.photobucket.com/user/Ryuuri-chan/media/russ.Nov.17.2015_zps6wp0dvx0.jpg.html)


End file.
